nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Dalia Donia
|religion= |language= |home= Downtown, NC |placebirth= |datebirth=14 January, 1991 |datedeath= |placedeath= |function=model, writer }} Dalia Donia (January 14, 1991) Lovian photo model, writer and a national celebrity. A member of the infamous Donia Clan, Dalia is the eldest daughter of August Magnus Donia and his wife Dalia Muhammed. Dalia is known for her great beauty and is therefore often called a "babe". She also writes poetry. She has been in a stormy on-and-off relation with Pierlot McCrooke. They got married in November 2009, but already divorced one month after. She works as a tourist ambassador (for mainly Turkish-Lovian tourism) under her father while he is head of the Department of Tourism and Leisure. As of 2010, Dalia has become a writer. She wrote the book Dreams of my mother, about her mother and her role in the fall of the LCP. Professional life She is of Turkish-American ancestry, her mother being born in Antalya, Turkey, and her father being from Alabama, US. Education She has commenced studies in English and Russian at Nobel University, and Frisian at a university abroad, to honor her ancestors. However, she didn't finish any of these studies. Modeling Dalia has been a model since the age of 15. She initially managed to combine modeling with studies, though she had to quit her education later on. Dalia Donia is not so much of a fashion model. Because of her height (169 cm) and relatively large bust, the traditional modeling agencies turned her down. To be a fashion model, one has to be at least 175 cm and a thin frame. Dalia's hips where to broad to fit in the tradiotional catwalk fashion and her bust to large, some claim. She had the right looks for a photo model, though, and started as a bikini model. She made her way up to the serious modeling jobs. She has been on the cover of several newspapers and magazines. She also writes columns on a regular basis, on fashion and the "do's and don'ts" of fashion. Tourism As an avid traveler and globetrotter, young Dalia has been promoting tourism from Turkey to Lovia and the other way round. She owns a villa in the province of Hatay, near Antakya, close to her ancestral home where she usually spends the summer with family and friends and throws lavish parties. Dalia Donia is a socialite and one of the "rich and famous" of Lovia, and behaves like a diva: a true celebrity of which the tabloids just can't seem to get enough. When her father was made the head of the Department of Tourism and Leisure, he appointed his daughter as an important tourist ambassador. Personal life Scandals Dalia caused quite a few scandals. She has been in an intimate relation with a married, high-placed diplomat in the fall of 2008, for example, which caused a scandal since she was a minor at the time. Also, she posed topless one day before her birthday, causing a nationwide scandal. In February 2009, Dalia Donia was in a short relationship with a man who turned out to be a notorious bankrobber. Pregnancy On November 14, 2009, Dalia Donia announced her pregnancy in an interview with a Lovian newspaper. She claims the child is the love child of Pierlot McCrooke and herself. She claimed to have slept with MrCrooke four to five weeks before and that they had known each other for over a year. According to her, McCrooke didn't want to marry her, because the grudge he bears against August Magnus Donia. The marriage that followed would be a very short one. Dalia Donia is due to give birth somewhere in March 2010. Marriage to McCrooke Pierlot McCrooke initially refused to marry Dalia, saying he "would never marry her". Later on, the couple reconciled. The wedding took place November 25, 2009. The couple had lavish ceremony in Castle Donia. The couple divorced in December 2009. This divorce enraged the Baron of Donia and resulted in the infamous McCrooke v. Donia Trial. Son Ricky McCrooke (also known as Ricky Donia) was born on the First of March, 2010. Ricky, a healthy and strong young boy weighing in at 10 pounds, was born around 11 o'clock in the morning, by ceasarian section. Marriage to Prince Andrew Dalia Donia married to Prince Andrew Glücksburg-Ramsley on October 24, 2010. He officially adopted her son, Ricky. On September 29, 2011 she gave birth to a daughter (with Andrew), Natalie Ramsley. They lives in Downtown, Noble City at the 10th floor of the King Arthur Apartments. As of August 2013, Dalia and Andrew are expecting their second child together, her third in total. See also * August Magnus Donia * Pierlot McCrooke Donia, Dalia Donia, Dalia Donia, Dalia Donia, Dalia Category:Politician Category:Writer Category:Ramsley Family Category:Person